Paperwork
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Doing paperwork is such a drag, unless someone helps you... SephirothxOC one-shot


**A/N: **My first Sephiroth one-shot! This was written for someone on another site like most of my others. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

You're just got done doing some paperwork at your desk; organizing and filing. You worked as a secretary at the front desk of the Shinra Headquarters. It's a stressful job, but it's well worth it if you get to at least gaze at Sephiroth.

What would the Shinra Electric Company be without Sephiroth? Sephiroth; a 1st class SOLDIER and praised hero. His skills with a sword is unmatched and he's quite the stud.

For as long as you can remember, you've had a crush on the mighty 1st class SOLDIER Sephiroth. To his long silver hair, to his manly voice. Just staring into his glowing green eyes puts you under a spell. Alas, the only thing you could do is support him in silence.

Every time he left for a mission you'd say:

"Gook luck Sephiroth. Come back safe."

He would reply:

"I will."

And when he would get back from a mission you'd say:

"Welcome back Sephiroth. How was your mission?"

In turn he would reply:

"Everything went well. Thank you for asking."

That's the closest to a conversation you've had with the man.

Suddenly, a tall stack of papers lands on your desk taking you out of your thoughts. Reno; a member of the turks gives you one of his flirtatious smiles.

"Got some paperwork for ya." Reno smiled; his arm resting on the stack of paper.

"C'mon Reno, I just got done with paperwork." You whined.

"Well, we turks are so busy we can't do our own paperwork. So, we have you to do that." He said.

"Reno, you are such a jerk." You pouted as you began to do another wave of paperwork.

"You know you love me babe." He smiled and in turn you frowned.

"Not when you give me paperwork." You replied.

Throughout the day you've been given wave after wave of paperwork. You've never done so much paperwork in one day and it even carried on into the night. All the other secretaries left, so you have no one to help you out. Heck, you didn't even get to take your lunch break and your stomach growled; begging for food.

Tiredly, you filled out one sheet at a time.

You suddenly heard the front door of the building open. You didn't bother to look up, cause no matter how late it is, infantrymen or members of SOLDIER would come in and out of the building.

You are so busy with everything you didn't even realize that the person whom entered is standing right in front of your desk. When you finally did notice, you realized that it is none other than the great Sephiroth himself.

You tired to hide your surprise as he had never approached you before and tired to act normal.

"Um, is there something I can help you with Sephiroth?" You asked trying to sound normal.

"I have returned from my mission in Wutai." He replied.

You weren't expecting him to say something so randomly so it caught you off guard.

"Oh, the one that Director Lazard attended to am I correct?" You asked.

"Yes, the mission is a success." He said.

"So, i'm assuming that means more paperwork?" You asked; hoping that is not the case. But, your hopes died when Sephiroth nodded his head.

"Ugh!" You hit your desk with your forehead in frustation.

"Tough day?" Sephiroth asked.

"I swear the planet is out to get me." You growled.

You then heard the Silver haired man laugh which surprised you. You've never heard him laugh before.

"Let me guess, the turks?" He questioned.

"Damn turks." Is your response causing him to laugh again.

"Very well, I shall help you." And he took a small stack of unfinished paperwork before you could protest.

In a matter of a couple hours, you and Sephiroth finished all the paperwork.

"Finally!" You leaned back in your chair and stretched out your arms and flexed your tired fingers. At that moment your stomach growled loud enough for Sephiroth to hear.

"Have you eaten anything today?" He asked with concern.

"No, i've been doing paperwork all day." You answered.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" He asked and you nodded without a second thought.

It's nice being able to talk to Sephiroth. You never imagined that he would be helping you with paperwork or inviting you to eat a very much late dinner with him.

Not long later, you're eating with Sephiroth.

"Your name is Kat, am I correct?" His eyes bore into yours.

"Yes, that's right." You answered.

"I've wanted to talk privately with you for some time, but with all these missions I found it nearly impossible." He explained.

Sephiroth wanted to talk to you?

That doesn't happen everyday.

"Oh? What about?" You asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"Out of all the people here in this building, you're the only one that wishes me luck and welcomes me back." He said.

_'What brought this up?' _You wondered.

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" You asked.

"Everyone here at Shinra believes that i'm so strong and that nothing can defeat me. So, no one ever bothers to wish me luck or even welcome me back because the people here expects that from me. They expect my missions to be successful and don't question how it went." He looked down into his coffee cup.

"Then you come along, wishing me good luck and welcoming me back. It makes me feel...human." He concluded.

You had no idea he felt that way.

"Well, being a hero comes with some burdens I guess." You shrugged.

"I want to say thank you Kat, for treating me like a normal human being." He thanked.

"You don't have to thank me." You protested kindly.

"Then how can I thank you?" He asked.

"Well, you helped me with my paperwork and that's enough for me." You said cheerfully.

In truth you wanted to say that you really like him and would like to go on at least one date with him. But, he's a busy man and you didn't want to bother him no matter how much you like him.

Sephiroth showed you one of his smiles.

"How about I give you this?" And before you could ask he placed a kiss on your cheek.

You are too stunned to even respond.

"See you around Kitten." And with that he left you there at your desk alone.

"Kitten huh? Has a nice ring to it." You smiled liking the sound of your new nickname; the nickname that Sephiroth gave you.


End file.
